royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Queen
The Evil Queen, from the story Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, is Raven Queen's mother and at present, she is residing in Mirror Prison, far away and locked up tight. While trying to enlarge her prison, a purple lightning went through the Evil Queen's cell and wanting to know where it came from, the Evil Queen manages to form a mirror on her cell wall. Using the mirror as a visual aid, she watches in replay what Raven did on Legacy Day and when Raven refused to sign the Storybook of Legends, a purple flash of magic was released which sent a shock wave as far as the Evil Queen's mirror prison. This shock wave weakened the spell on her cell and had allowed the Evil Queen some magic of her own. The Evil Queen sees Raven's legacy as one of power, control and command/ Seeing her daughter at the podium and believing that what Raven did was evil, resulted in the Evil Queen laughing and this is what Headmaster Grimm hears coming from a mirror at the side of his room in the webisode, The Tale of Legacy Day. Personality The Evil Queen is vain, mean, cruel and a power-mad sorceress. She makes fun of the Good King to Raven, which upsets Raven, but she says nothing to her mother. The Evil Queen is manipulative, bossy and demanding. She compliments Raven in order to trick Raven into believing she is a devoted, loving mother. Her interests are to plot, kill and rule and her cackle could bring tears to your eyes. The Evil Queen is openly disappointed that Raven is not more evil. She never apologises and is allergic to all things cute and fluffy. Appearance In The Storybook of Legends, the Evil Queen is described as wearing a striped jumpsuit, her dark hair is piled high on her head in the shape of a crown and she has deep purple eyes. In The Storybook of Legends, the Evil Queen is described as being pretty and looks remarkably like Raven. Family The Evil Queen is/was married to The Good King, their daughter is Raven Queen and she lived in Queen Castle before she was in mirror Prison. Trivia *While at Queen Castle, the Evil Queen spent time in the dungeon workshop making toxic potions and evil spells. *At Queen Castle, the Evil Queen ruled a busy castle, with servants, soldiers and there could 100 guests at dinner. *She is a level 42 Sorceress and can speak Cursed Gibberish like Baba Yaga. *Queen Castle was split down the middle and the Evil Queen took the larger portion leaving the smaller part for the Good King. *The Evil Queen is sometimes referred to as: "you-know-who" and "the Greatest Evil the World Has Ever Known." *In Thronecoming, Milton Grimm accuses the Evil Queen of stealing the Storybook of Legends and replacing it with a fake one. Gallery Evil_Queen_in_her_Mirror_Prison_-_The_Tale_Of_Legacy_Day.png|Portal to The Evil Queen's Mirror Prison Milton Grimm hears cackling from a Mirror Portal - The Tale of Legacy Day.png|Milton Grimm hears cackling from a Mirror Portal The Evil Queen - Thronecoming.png|The Evil Queen in Milton Grimm's Office Ravens Mom - Thronecoming.png|The Evil Queen stealing the Storybook of Legends. Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Girls Category:Adults